Gentle
by naoto-san
Summary: "His hands moves along my body, bruising it, caressing it, gripping. His nails is scraping my skin, leaving marks on me. His bloodied fingers finds their way to my mouth were I suck them, suck the blood off from them. It makes him smirk, makes him somewhat gentler for just a short moment." - A play on what could have been between Grimmjow and Ichigo.


**Author's note**: Been gone for a long time. Yesterday something snapped and I continued on this story. It used to be I think about 200-300 words, way to short. I've grown up a lot since my early days here and my writing has probably changed dramatically. Hope you'll enjoy the story and hopefully I'll post more.

My take on Grimmjow and Ichigo is I think very mellow, not to dramatic. My stories will probably focus on indirectly trying to convey their feelings and what goes on in their heads. Low-key and not many dramatic situations that wouldn't occur in the manga. You can read whatever you want into the characters and what they feel. It's kind of the point.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to the Bleach manga and univers, all copyright belongs to Tite Kubo. Including both characters; Kurosaki Ichigo and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I do not profit in any way from writing this story.

* * *

Kissing. Teeth, fangs chewing my tongue, biting and slicing.

That bone of his is scraping my cheek, my chin, my lips. It moves along with his jaw, with his kissing. It's piercing my skin, the fangs chew deeper and deeper into it. Blood. It's pouring out of the punctured flesh of mine, running down alongside my throat.

His hands moves along my body, bruising it, caressing it, gripping. His nails is scraping my skin, leaving marks on me. His bloodied fingers finds their way to my mouth were I suck them, suck the blood off from them. It makes him smirk, makes him somewhat gentler for just a short moment.

He kisses me. Mouths open, I slide my tongue into his mouth. I want him to- He bites it, he chews it. His fangs are digging deep into my sensitive flesh. The pain, the pain along with the sound of the muscle breaking makes me sick and yet I do nothing.

He smirks as he taste the blood, savouring the taste as he swallows it, massaging my tongue to get the most of the sweet flavour. I want him to- He stops, biting my neck instead. Hard, once again he spills my blood. I bite my lip, I don't want to scream. I don't want him to know that it hurts. I don't want him to know I want him to be gentler.

The pain from his teeth imbedded deep in the flesh of my throat is hurting. Thankfully he releases my neck and with his bloody mouth turns to look at me, grinning. His mirth-filled eyes comes closer as he bends down to capture my lips once more, letting me taste my own blood.

His lips massage mine, his tongue licks my lips to part them for him to once again meet my most sensitive muscle. I want him to- he stops.

He looks at me in the eyes, his brimming with sadistic glee. His grin grows impossibly larger and I know that he won't be gentle now. It's not one of those moments. I reach up and grab his face, his strong angular face. My fingers caress his jawline. Smooth beautiful skin, caressing. Harsh rough bone, my finger gets nicked by the sharp bony teeth.

He looks annoyed, confused, his grin is gone. He didn't like this. I trace my bleeding finger to his lips, tracing them with it, caressing it. His grin reappears somewhat and he takes my finger into his mouth. Licking it, sucking it, oh so sweet and gen- he bites it harshly. I wince in surprise but cover it up quickly. My calloused hand's flesh is tender to his fangs as they rip it open. Involuntarily I try to remove my finger from the pain. His hand stops me, he grips my hand tightly and bites harshly on my finger as if in punishment.

The grin is there, the sadistic lust fills his eyes and yet there's a hint of something else in his eyes. His grip on my hand loosens, and his tongue soothingly sucks my trashed finger. The grip turns into a caress, it sooths the pain. His tongue finds every fleshy cut, bite, on my finger, tenderly licking them. I wish he'd never stop, I moan quietly, his name at the tip of my tongue. He can't stop, I want him to-

His calloused fingers rip through my anus roughly. I pull my hand away from his mouth, my finger throbbing in pain. He grins. He laughs, his fingers digging deeper into me. His nails ripping my inner walls, they're clenching around his fingers. I pant heavily, clenching my teeth together. My stomach turns, the pain, the feelings, all the feelings. It makes me sick. But I don't stop him.

He laughs again, his loud manic laughter. It make my ears ring, they hurt. Everything hurts, my finger is throbbing, my throat is dry, my breaths are raspy and hard, panting. My tattered tongue is swollen, bleeding. It covers my mouth, my air supply.

If only, if only, if only…

He takes his fingers out, they're slightly red. He rests them against my anus, drawing circles. He bends over, licking my lips, coming closer and his lips brush against mine barely. It's not intentional. It's light, sweet, tender, I want him to con-

He moves away, his fingers stop their sweet caress. His hand grips my hips harshly. His nails dig into my flesh, his fingers leaving bruises. I want him to slow down, to be a bit gentler. He towers over me. I feel the head of his cock brushing my thigh as he moves. I look up into his eyes. Blazing blue, maniac eyes greets me.

He rips through me. My walls rip from the force, blood. Blood ooze out.

I bite my lips, they too bleed. I look into his eyes, not crying nor screaming. He's not breaking me. I'm letting him. I want this. No really, I do...

He grunts, pant and moan. I whine quietly at times. My sheets are since long bloody and messy, now my madras will be too.

The pace is quick, too much. I want him to slow down. He moans loudly. The pace quickens. It hurts, I bleed. He pants and groans, leaning forward, crushing me with his weight. His face in the crook of my neck, his mouth, his heavy breathing, the moist heat, it's glorious. The feel of him on me, the closeness, the intimacy.

My arms are on his shoulders, my legs angled painfully upwards. He hits the sweet spot, the blood oozing, the pain searing. But his breath, his pants, his weight on me. His face in my neck, the glorious thunder of pain filled pleasure from his rough thrusts.

He peeks, he groans loudly, he bites my neck, he buries himself deep in me, cumming violently in me. His semen burns, his bite throbs.

Now it comes, it's now.

He rolls his hips slowly riding out his orgasm. Again and again he rolls them, brushing deep inside me, my spot. Thunder. Pleasure. Moaning quietly, panting, grunting. His fingers caress my hips, his hands follows, up my side, sensual, smoothly, gentle. He breathes against my neck licking the wound, nuzzling behind my ear, whispering my name.

"Ichigo…"

I cum. Hard. My semen sticks between us. I moan in his ear, grabs his head gently, pull my fingers through his damp hair, massaging his scalp. Gentle.

It's quiet and gentle. I want him to stay, to lie still. Don't move. Don't go. Stay gentle.

His hips stops, his breath evens out, his body tense up. The moment has passed.

His head leaves the crook of my neck. His eyes meet mine. They're blazing cold, indifferent. It's only for a second. His eyes leave mine, he pulls out of me, the burning pain and sudden coldness comes. The heat, the weight from his body is gone. It's cold.

He jumps out of my bed swiftly, not a word is said. I want him to…do something. Speak, look at me, stay, walk around, stretch, anything. I don't want him to-

He reaches for his clothes, he takes them on swiftly. He doesn't speak. He doesn't look at me. He doesn't stay. He doesn't walk around, stretch or do anything. Except for the thing he shouldn't do…leave.

I move gingerly, everything hurts. My back is throbbing to the point where I can barely move. But I don't whine, I don't let it get to my face.

He turns around watching me, indifferently, meeting my eyes and grins. Those eyes full of malice. I don't wince, I don't blink, I don't move. He grabs my face harshly, a few strands of hair is pulled out by his calloused fingers. He pulls me upwards forcing my aching back to straighten painfully and fast. The kiss is hard. Teeth, fangs, blood, pain.

He releases me suddenly. My only support was his grip and body. Both disappear. I fall.

I hear him laugh sadistically. I want him to help me up, to help me stand. I want him to stay. I want him to stay and be gentle, to show me his gentle side again. I look up and he's gone. Only the open window I always leave for him is there, the cold harsh wind stinging my naked body.

Like always I push myself, I get up and into bed. Hoping for the gentle memories of him to appear in my dreams.

* * *

**Author's note**: Thanks for reading, much appreciated / Nao


End file.
